


Testing The Waters

by orphan_account



Category: Arashi no Yoru ni | One Stormy Night
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mei and Gabu are unsure of their relationship and where it stands, so they try to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brub_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brub_Life/gifts).



~Testing The Waters~

Ever since Mei and Gabu ran away, they could be a lot more open about everything. That included feelings too. 

Feelings about friends. Feelings about close male friends. 

Gabu struggled with that last point, because he liked Mei, but he didn't know if he loved him.

'I don't think I'm that gay. Or maybe I am, I need to know....' Gabu pondered this odd thought. 

What way could he find out? Maybe he could give Mei a little kiss, if he liked it he was obviously gay, right? 

Gabu sighed in exasperation, Mei was a few feet away from him, soaking up the rays of sun. Gabu thought he was adorable like that, specifically his butt, which was most arguably cutest when Mei was walking; it always wiggled and waggled cutely when he did so. Of course, Mei's well-defined buttocks were another point to consider. 

'Fuck, that's really gay.' Gabu thought bitterly, sensing a blush across his cheeks. 

Clearing his throat, he proceeded to walk over to where Mei was, nestled up against a solid oak tree.

“Mei? Can we talk for a bit, it's super important.' Gabu asked. 

'It's also super gay.' he thought to himself. 

With a yawn and a stretch, Mei got up from his resting place and gave a small nod, as if to say it was okay to continue. 

“Um. I...need to know something about myself, can you help me?” Gabu pressed. 

Mei tilted his head upwards, as if mulling it over, because Gabu never told him what it was. If it was for his friend he decided, he'd do it for them. 

“Sure, what is it? Is-!” Mei said, but he was cut of as Gabu gave him a short, quick peck on the lips. Mei appeared flustered by the act of affection, so was Gabu apparently. 

“I'm sorry! I just couldn't say it out loud! I kissed you to find out if...I loved you.” Gabu told the younger male. 

Gabu waited for the retribution that he was certain would come, never did. What did however, shocked him. 

“Did you find out? Do you love me?” Mei asked point bank. 

“Ur...I...I think I enjoyed it. Did you?” Gabu stammered. 

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Mei answered back. 

The two of them sat back, unsure what to do, unsure what to do about these new (or suppressed) emotions. 

“Well....” 

“Um....”

The both of them didn't know what to say to each other. Privately perhaps, they'd entertained the thoughts of them getting together, but never actually done it. 

“What should we do? Gabu?” Mei asked. 

Gabu cocked his head, as if deep in thought, and without warning, kissed Mei again. 

“This.” he said. 

“I think I like that idea....” Mei mused.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it was any good, but I hope you guys liked it anyhow.


End file.
